The Three Demigods: The Lost Gods
by lilliangreene
Summary: Ademia, Maygan and Rachel are best friends who are more alike then they know. They are demigods. When they reach Camp Half-Blood, they accept a quest to save their parents, and cause more trouble than imagined.
1. Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Camp Half-Blood**

Rachel, Maygan (pronounced Megan), and I (Ademia) were sitting on my living room floor, doing our homework. We generally did it together because all three of us were dyslexic and ADHD.

That was what we first found out when we started middle school. But we had more similarities than that. We each only had one parent, we were good in gym, and we loved color-coordinated candy. Rachel was pink, I was purple, and Maygen was red. But other than that, we were like cats, mice, and dogs, only we didn't tear each other apart.

Rachel had a sweet smile, brown eyes like chocolate, brunette hair that screamed silky, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. She was smart and always had good advice. She had a 4.0 grade average despite her dyslexia and ADHD. She could translate Spanish, French, German, Belgium, and Greek. Our teachers would call her the young, female Einstein. She loved literature, architect and Greek mythology. She wished her mother was the daughter of Artemis, but since she is an eternal maiden, her mother is a college professor, and Greek gods don't exist, it is impossible.

Now Maygan on the other hand, well, she was as tough as she looked. Black eyes like coal, red hair like it was fire, broad shoulders, and lots of muscles. Football players cower under her. She studied wars excessively and corrected their battle strategies. She was always looking for a way to show off her well-earned muscles. I use to tease her that her dad was some wimp, but that ended when her mother informed me that her father was a general in Germany. I still thought it would be funny.

Now, me, well, my father died in a car accident after I was born. My mother told me that he loved to fish, but not keep them, and he loved just being by water. I tried to see my connection to him. I hated fish, I never could stand going under water for more than 15 seconds, and since my dad's car was pushed off a bridge into a river, I have been afraid to go in the water. There was no connection between my father and I. At least when it came to water.

Anyway, as we did our homework, things just started going down hill.

A rumble in my bushes took our attention from our homework.

"What was that?" Rachel whimpered. I shrugged my shoulders. Maygan looked ready to pounce. When nothing happened for a few minutes, we went back to our work. By 5, Maygan and Rachel had to go home and my own mother checked my work.

"Ademia, you put oopgf for number 4 instead of taboo, which is better than last nights gbpugrd for grandpa. Here you go," she passed me back my paper to fix. When I received it, the words flew around, rearranging and made crazy symbols. I sighed.

"Is there anyway that I can do work without reading?" I asked my mother, frustrated at my own mind. My mother sighed and shook her head softly. Her blonde curls (alike to mine) shook with her head. She stared right into my eyes. Her bright blue peepers were filled with tears.

"You have sea green eyes just like your fathers," she sniffled. I looked down, not wanting to make her cry.

"Well, you know what day is tomorrow," she perked up, smiling.

"Your birthday, how could I forget my little thirteen year old tomorrow," she tickled me.

"Get some sleep little Ademia, and tomorrow thou shall be a teenager, dear gods, have mercy on me!" she teased, but something caught me, did she just say gods?

I woke to my alarm clock beeping. I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes and attempted to brush my hair. I rushed downstairs, to see that mom had made blue blueberry waffles and pancakes. She had a friend down the street, Sally Jackson, who taught her the recipe since both her son and I love them. I saw presents in the living room. I looked at my mom, waiting for approval. She nodded her head and I leaped for them.

Sally and her son got me a gift certificate to her candy shop, where all the candy was blue. I smiled, knowing that Sally knew how much I loved her candy. Maygan got me a new book about hair styling. Rachel made me a beautiful charm for my bracelet that had a heart with all three of our names on it. Mom got me the best though, a new laptop! I giggled, ready to play with it, but my mom rushed me out the door to school.

As I walked through the playground, I heard a mysterious squeak come from behind me. I gripped my backpack, ready to hurl it at the stranger following me. I swung around to find Maygan behind me out of breath.

"What's wrong? Maygan?" I shook her. She looked at me, with a look I thought Maygan would never wear, fright.

Her only reply before talking off, "Run."

Behind her, a large cat followed her, but as it got closer I could see it was a lion. I screamed and ran. I saw Sally's son, Percy walking and look over. He took one glance and ran towards me. The lion behind me was gaining fast, and Percy was running towards me, about to collide with it.

"Ademia! Don't move!" Percy yelled. I stopped, and saw Percy with a pen, like it would do any good. He stepped between the lion and me.

"Percy! What are you doing!" I screamed. He clicked the pen and a sword appeared from it. He clicked his watch and it became a shield. He was skilled, quick, and light-footed. The lion was dead within a few seconds. Maygan appeared beside me with Rachel. I was shaking. My eyes were wide, my mouth agape. Percy put his sword and shield away. He gripped me, nodded to Maygan and Rachel to follow and we took off.

"What was that?" Rachel shouted breathless. She looked like she had run too. Percy took a minute to answer.

"Nemean Lion, nasty things. We're going to Ademia's, I'll ask my mom to tell your parents that we're headed to camp early, they should understand," We hopped in Percy's car and took off. At my house, I saw Sally's car was there. She and mom were probably planning my birthday party.

"MOM!" Percy shouted in the house. Sally appeared instantly, with a mysterious guy. He had crutches, was black and wore a hat. Percy smiled.

"Grover, your early. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," He said. Grover moved towards him.

"Nemean lion got lose here, talked about three, came to warn you and, who are they?" Grover asked when he saw us. I gulped.

"Um, I'm Ademia, these are my friends Maygan and Rachel," I introduced us. Grover nodded. He looked deep in thought.

"They're the ones," Grover said.

"Look, Grover, I know satyrs are bound to like every girl they see, but that doesn't mean that one of them is the one," Percy said. He caught my attention at satyrs.

"What? No, I mean, they're the three demigods I was sent to protect, not counting you in the group. Man, these chicks are them," Grover leaned hard on his crutches. Suddenly something banged on the window. A blue-gray creature with multiple wings and teeth was pounding it. Grover lost the crutches fast and his pants. We squealed and turned away. Percy drew his sword again and shield. The creature must have disappeared, because it stopped banging the window. We looked back to see that Grover still had his pants of and that his legs were those of goats.

"You're a satyr!" Rachel exclaimed. I assumed that she knew what she was talking about, because Percy and Grover nodded.

"Jamie, can you call the girl's parents, tell them they're headed to a special camp," Sally asked. We watched my mom nod her head.

"What are you talking about?" Maygan asked. I nodded my head as well. My mom sighed.

"You better get going, I'll call your parents. Be safe," She said and pushed us out the door. Percy and Grover joined us. We all piled into Percy's car and drove off. Grover drove.

"What the heck is going on? I want answers and not riddles or a 'you'll understand'" I demanded. Grover sighed and gulped down a Starbucks Espresso. He had about 5 other one's beside him.

"Yeah, I agree with Ademia, what is going on, cuz no one has told us anything" Maygan was on their case with me. Rachel was silent and pale. Her skin usually was littered with freckles, but she was pale enough that they seemed to disappear. The road we were on winded past farms. Neither Grover nor Percy answered our question. Maygan grew impatient; she started to squirm in her seat like she did in school. I focused on the road ahead of us.

"So… do you guys like music," Grover asked. All three of us (four if you count Percy) nodded our heads. Grover adjusted the radio to some rap music. Percy was still, Maygan and Rachel looked uncomfortable. Rachel was almost always car sick, and Maygan was restless.

Percy broke my concentration by clearing his throat.

"What do you guys want to know?" He asked. I noticed that his voice was deep, and seductive. I had always thought of him as a brother before, but now, I wasn't sure how I felt.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally.

"A camp for kids, like us," he said.

"What do you mean, kids like us?" Maygan questioned. I glanced over at Rachel, who had her head between her knees, trying to prevent nausea.

"Kids with special skills, and a missing parent," he replied.

"As in…" I waited for him to continue.

"As in Greek Gods. My dad is Poseidon, God of the Sea," Percy stated boldly.

"They exist!" Rachel squeled. Her face was still pale, but her freckles were coming back. Percy nodded.

"You guys are dyslexic, right? So am I, because we aren't meant to read English, we're supposed to read Greek. And ADHD is our hardwired battle skills. At the camp, you'll learn to fight, archery, medicine work, whatever you like. Well, I guess whatever you'll need to survive, and whatever your parent's power is," Percy chuckled. Grover pulled the car over and he and Percy hopped out. We followed.

"So, where are we?" Rachel asked. Maygan and I surveyed our surroundings. Grover and Percy took off through the woods. We stayed right on their heels.

We came to a wooden arch that had words inscribed in Greek on it. The words rearranged in my head to spell out CAMP HALF-BLOOD. We passed through the arch into what looked like a military school. There were people banging on swords, archers were shooting targets, girls were giving makeovers, and people were battling with swords. Their techniques resembled Percy's.

"What is this place?" Maygan said in awe. Other people, who I assumed were campers, passed by us and smiled. One girl gasped at Rachel. I looked to see what she was looking at, and a glowing olive branch appeared above Rachel's head.

"Daughter of Athena, congratulations, here. ANNABETH!" Percy yelled. My head was spinning. Rachel's mother was a professor at the state university, not the god Athena.

A blond girl who had gray streaks in her hair came over. She smiled at us and Percy turned to Rachel.

"Welcome your new sister to the camp, Annabeth. This is Rachel. Why don't you show her around and I'll catch you guys later," He smiled. Annabeth smiled. Her grey eyes landed on Rachel. She took her hand and shook it.

"I hope you'll have fun training here. Now if you come this way…" she and Rachel left. Rachel was beaming. Percy guided Maygan and I to a cabin that seemed much bigger than all the others. Suddenly, a javelin appeared above Maygan's head. Percy sighed.

"Clarisse! Ya got a new girl!" A tan blond looked a Maygan and scoffed. She gripped her shoulder and walked off.

"Well, that leaves you and me," I was nervous about being alone with him, but only for a minute. The cabin was filled with people playing on computers, tvs, and much more.

"Welcome to Hermes, where you'll be staying until your claimed like your friends. You'll sit with them too at dinner, Camp rules," Percy waved and left I sighed. A young boy walked towards me. He had to be at least 10 if not older.

"Welcome, I'm Ryan, newbie too. Hermes claimed me at campfire a few days ago. Stoff is training, so I guess that I'll introduce you when he gets back. There are a few Hermes kids, but a lot were recently claimed, so anyway, this is the cabin, hope you have fun here," He stepped out. I followed. This was new to me and I didn't want to miss a thing. I wish it were Percy instead of Ryan guiding me. He started talking, but I just ignored him. He went on about archery, swordplay, and Capture the Flag. I blurred out most of it. The students were called.

A man with a horse butt was standing in front of them.

"Ah, our three newbies. Ademia, you will be on the blue team with Hermes. Rachel, Maygan, you will be with Ares and Athena on the red team. Rules for Capture the Flag are simple, capture you enemies' flag, and don't get killed. Ready go!" I had just put my helmet on when he said go. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the group of blue soldiers. I had breast armor for women, a sword, and a shield. I was afraid that they took Capture the Flag a little too serious.

"Okay, what are we gonna do?" Percy asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Ryan and another boy from Hermes stepped forward, "We'll hide the flag and guard it. You take Ademia to capture the flag," Ryan sounded manly and confident. Percy nodded and we broke. My curls bounced under my helmet. I stuck close to Percy, hoping I wouldn't have to use my sword and shield. We crossed lines and ran. Percy slashed his way through and I avoided campers who had fallen. We were ambushed by the river; Rachel and Maygan were in the ambush. Percy fought well, and I drew my sword. I swung wildly, trying to avoid Percy.

"Go ahead, the flag is on the other side of the river, run and grab it," the campers fought him back. I stared at the river. Water. I felt like crying. My father could have died in this river, only where a bridge crossed it. I would have to walk through the river to get to the other side. I dipped my toe in. The cold water rushed in my sock, I squealed. I don't care what anyone said, I was not crossing that river. I looked across, and sure enough, there was the flag. I stomped my foot. This was so unfair to place it on the other side of a body of water.

I thought of Percy. He fought so that I could capture the flag. I looked at the river again, and thought of my dad. He loved the water; he would be disappointed if I was afraid. I took one step in. The water rushed around my legs. I slowly walked through the water, taking one step at a time. I finally reached the shore, and I freaked. The water was all over my legs, making them wet and cold. I sighed and ran towards the flag. Down dropped Annabeth. She held a sword in her hand so I drew mine. At that moment I remembered that I had taken fencing for years, and this was the same thing, only bigger swords, and bronze armor. I took my stance and watched her moves. We circled, both swords in fencing position. Annabeth lunged, and I blocked her easily. She was very skilled, but I was a bit better. After fencing and ballet, I was flexible and quick. My mother had me take those along with karate, weight lifting, track, volleyball, and yoga, even quiz bowl. She said that they would come in use one day. Well, that day was today. Annabeth was shocked by my skill. I smiled and toyed with her, but it backfired on me, she caught my arm. I flinched and grabbed my arm, dropping my sword. Annabeth swooped under my feet, knocking me over. Then she hit my back with her sword hilt.

"I always win," she said sourly. I heard her sheath her sword. The red soldiers cheered.

_Go to the water, revive yourself, Daughter_ a male voice whispered in my head. I inched to the water, mesmerized by the voice in my mind. I stuck a finger in, the water crawled up my sleeve, through my clothes. I felt my skin tighten and heal. I felt powerful, like a surge of energy flowed through me. I stood. Behind me, the red soldiers gasped. I turned around, and then checked above me. No glow, no object, and no claim. Annabeth ran forward, I defeated her easily this time. I stepped up, waiting for the rest of the soldiers to fight. Two figures pushed through. It was Rachel and Maygan. They stood there, awed. I grabbed the flag and turned around. Annabeth was back on her feet, staring at me, wide mouthed.

"I guess not always," I walked away. Percy was standing on the other side of the river. His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide. I smiled and handed him the flag.

I found out at campfire, the blue soldiers rarely won, and that when they did, they celebrated. I also found out that cheesy campfire songs made the fire grow. I sang along, just because I was happy. Rachel, Maygan and I sat together. I was the only who wasn't claimed of the three. I sat and enjoyed the time with my friends, not caring that they were somebody and I was practically no one. Not paying attention to what other campers whispered to their friends about us. I concentrated on listening to my friends' day. Rachel was blueprinting building plans with Annabeth, who seemed to dislike me, and writing poems and stories about Camp Half-Blood. Maygan was learning the rules of battle strategy, and tomorrow she was going to Hephaestus cabin to pick a weapon of her own. Rachel had a small dagger with a wooden handle with gold winding down strapped to her side. She and Annabeth already did that today. They asked me what it was like winning Capture the Flag.

"Exciting, I guess. I was lucky that my mom had me take all those different activities, otherwise I would have died out there," I said as I sipped my Lemon- Lime Gatorade out of my bottle. Rachel and Maygan were staring at me wide-eyed.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of their face. At that moment, I noticed the whole camp was quiet.

"Okay, this is weird," I muttered under my breath. Percy walked over to me.

"Well, I guess that you're my sister, Daughter of Poseidon," I waved over my head, feeling nothing. When I looked up, there it was, a green Trident floating above my head. I freaked.

"No! No way that that is possible! I hate the water, my dad is dead, he died in a car crash, and his car was pushed of the bridge into the river. He died when I was a baby. I don't even know why I'm still here. My father is NOT Poseidon!" I stormed off. I don't know where to, but all I knew is that my father was not the God of the Sea.

"Is that what you think? Then how come you have my eyes?" I heard the same voice that I heard in my head during Capture the Flag. I turned around. There was a man behind me. He was tall, brown hair (like Percy's) and sure enough, sea green eyes, just like mine.

"No, you can't be my dad, your some sort of illusion, a dream. My father is dead," I stated. I must be dreaming, how else could I be talking to a man with my eyes and Percy's hair.

The man chuckled, "You are like your mother. She denied the fact that I had duties that I needed to attend to. Yours and Percy's mothers both knew who I was. They both see through the mist. But daughter, you must accept the fact that I am real, not dead, and the God of the Sea," He was sincere, but I couldn't accept it. All my life, my mother told me my father died when I was a baby, and now I was being told that he's a god? I shook my head.

"If you're my father, why didn't you visit? Why didn't you come around or even mail me a letter? That is if you were my father," I knew that it was impossible for him to be my dad. I always thought my father would be a chubby, cuddly guy, almost like a grandpa. The man who claimed to be Poseidon sighed.

"I wanted to see you and Percy, but Zeus forbade it. When Percy was born, I started becoming human, neglecting my duties. Zeus thought it was bad, so he passed the law stating we couldn't have contact with our children. Percy just last year ended that, which is why I Iris-messaged you now. To talk to you. I love both you and Percy, and my other son Tyson. I have watched all of you, your entire lives. Believe when I say that I wish I never had to leave you. Your mother was a smart woman, and when I explained the law, she devised a story to tell you when you were older. Ademia, do not turn you back on your heritage, you are my daughter, just like Percy is my son. I love you, and tell Percy and Tyson I love them," Poseidon said.

"Wait, who's Tyson?" I called out, but Poseidon already disappeared. I sighed and turned around and headed back to camp. Percy, Annabeth, Maygan and Rachel were waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Rachel and Maygan shrieked as they embraced me. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were holding hands. I sniffled.

"Dad says he loves you, and who is Tyson?" I asked. Percy stiffened and stumbled his answer.

"he, uh, he's our um, Cyclops brother, in fact, he sent me an Iris-Message saying he is coming tomorrow, that Dad told him that he has a sister now. He was pretty excited. Dad talked to you?" Percy sounded hurt. I didn't want to offend him, so I just nodded. Percy nodded slowly. Annabeth rubbed his shoulder.

"We should head back to camp, who knows what we could be missing," Rachel finally said. Maygan nodded her head rapidly. Percy, Annabeth, and I followed them.

Percy took me to our cabin. There were three beds. One was pretty new, so I assumed it to be mine. Percy pointed everything out, and took me on a tour of the place. Finally I got to lie down on my bed. It was soft, like a cloud. The covers were blue and green, like the sea. The waves hitting the sand by our cabin relaxed me. I was ready to meet my other brother tomorrow.


	2. Tyson

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But I did write in a fictional speech that I did. I immediately told everyone the true author as soon as my speech was done. Thank You Rick!

I do now have a beta for this story, please thank XxspecialsomethingxX and go read some of their great stories.

I was dreaming of horses. I have no idea why, but for some reason. And it was a really awesome dream, well, until they trampled me.

At least it felt like horses were trampling me. A gigantic man shook me away, oops, correction, gigantic CYCLOPS! He was grinning, and his big brown eye was wide open, a big grinning with his mouth right next to me face.

I screamed and covered my chest. I saw Percy stir in his bed while I freaked out. Momentarily, I had forgotten that I was at Camp Half-Blood and thought I was back at home.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me and chucked it hard at the Cyclops. It was a paperback book called Tuck Everlasting.

He screamed and hid behind Percy, poking him. Percy sprang from his bed, Riptide in hand. He swung wildly, only wearing his Spiderman boxers. He looked at me, his face growing red.

"What is going on?" Percy asked. I was still clutching my blanket, screaming while the Cyclops was still hiding behind Percy's bed.

"She threw a book at me!" Cyclops boomed. I curled up so that my knees hid my chest, pointing at him.

"He scared me by waking me up, not my fault!" I couldn't help but point fingers; my mom said that I got it from her. Percy sighed.

"Ademia, this is our brother Tyson. Tyson, Ademia," He pulled on his jeans and a shirt and left, still holding Riptide, which was now in pen form.

Tyson walked over to me carefully. "Sorry I scared you," he said, looking away.

"Your...my _brother?_" I asked, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings. Who knows what he would do to me if I did. He smiled and nodded his head repeatedly, not looking at all offended.

"Bye, sister!" he said merrily, following the path Percy took out of the cabin.

I released the blanket finally and pulled down my tank top over my belly. I walked over to my cupboard and picked out my favorite pair of black sweat pants and pulled out an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

I marched out in my sneakers and went to the Dining Pavilion where I found Percy and Tyson sitting at the Poseidon table eating breakfast. Tyson had a big platter of food, while Percy did too, just a lot smaller.

I sat beside them and a bowl of oatmeal appeared before me, along with a glass of orange juice. I ate quietly, the whole time searching for Rachel and Maygan. They were sitting with their half siblings as well, but didn't seem as quiet as me. Rachel was chatting and looking at some blueprints with Annabeth, and Maygan was admiring a shiny piece of armor. Gee, how fun. What could I talk to guys about, hey sorry I saw your Spiderman boxers today, everything cool? Impossible, they would think I'm crazy.

As the campers filed out of the pavilion, campers whispered and giggled whenever I passed them. I was baffled, I knew that being a daughter of Poseidon meant that I was slightly different, but was I really that different?

I don't think Tyson really got over the whole incident this morning. Whenever I saw him kept staring at me weirdly. I really didn't want to bring it up with Percy, so I kind of just avoided both of them for the entire day.

Rachel and Maygan kept me on my toes all hours of the day, at the rate we were going, we would be exhausted by supper. Annabeth, Rachel, and Maygan started teaching me some sword techniques but the whole time I couldn't see how they got them so fast. I was okay at it, only because I had taken fencing as a kid. I was terrible at archery, and horrid at wrestling. I didn't feel bad though, because Percy couldn't do those things either.

I read with Annabeth, in Ancient Greek of course, it seemed as though the words were reading themselves to me. I wondered what Percy could do as the son of Poseidon. He must have been really good at sword work, because I didn't see him in the practice field. I think I saw him during Greek reading though. He and Annabeth were curled up behind a great big book, instantly my sisterly instincts kicked in as I cleared my throat really loud so both of them looked at me. I glared at Percy but they just started giggling.

All day a son of Apollo stared at me, but not in a freaky way. I tried to avoid him, but when it came to archery, he stood right next to me. He was quite tan, with warm brown eyes and golden blonde hair. I had a hard time finding archery any better when he was a perfect aim and I was terrible at it. He chuckled; his voice was deep, but somehow gentle.

"You look like you could use some help," He offered. I nodded and he came around behind me. He took my hands and started talking about using both my eyes to aim. I opened both eyes and saw the target in front of me. He gently took my waist and turned me so that I was properly holding the bow. I heard giggles coming from Rachel, Maygan and the Aphrodite kids, blushing as he continued to talk about how far to draw the bowstring back.

"And, let go!" he said letting go of me just as I let go of the bowstring, watching the arrow soaring through the sky and hit a close-to-perfect bulls eye.

"Good, now try it on your own," He backed away. I did everything he said to, and the arrow sailed through the sky, and hit the bull's eye this time. He smiled and said, "Okay, now do that faster."

I lined everything up twice as fast, and missed. He laughed.

"That's okay, just work up to it, and you'll get it Ademia," I realized that I didn't know his name.

"Thanks, um," He smiled. "Damian," He replied. I smiled, Damian was a nice name. He walked away, nice, strong, and confident. What I didn't know was that Percy watched the whole thing.

"So, an Apollo kid huh?" I jumped when Percy was beside me, stifling a laugh. I blushed again. He had no right, or else very little, to judge who I date...or don't.

"You should be careful. You are the first girl born to Poseidon in centuries, guys like power. If you want, I can look out for you, I know a son of Hades that would like you," he said. I wanted to smack him so hard but I just stormed away, and quite literally, because a little rainstorm appeared above my head and rained on me. I don't think that was my doing, but it suited my feelings.

"Hey! Ademia!" I saw Maygan running down the hill to meet me.

"I am super mad right now," I replied to her peppiness. She frowned.

"Why? You did great at archery today!" She replied.

"Percy. Made. Me. Mad." I stuttered angrily.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed loudly.

"He tells me to be careful when dating, yet you see him and Annabeth together all the time, and they act so sneaky! He says that guys are going to go after me because I am the daughter of Poseidon. Can you believe him? What right does he have to question my gender? So what if I am the first daughter born to Poseidon in a century!" I yelled, not exactly at her, but she knew that I was just venting.

"I don't know, I could beat him up for you!" she said a bit _too_ cheerily.

"Only boys fight," I replied, no matter how untrue that was. Maygan just giggled and we walked off together to the cabins.

At supper, the weirdest thing happened. The floor disappeared. Not really, it was an illusion that the Iris kids were doing, they made it seem as if we were eating on clouds. I thought that it was cool; well actually, I thought that sometime Zeus was going to kill us, the Poseidon kids.

We ate and chatted, though once again, the Poseidon table was as quiet as a graveyard. Tyson had a sad look in his eye and I knew that he really looked up to Percy and seeing him shunned by his little sister was too much for him to bear.

When dinner was done, we all left and I invited Rachel and Maygan to come and help me clean the cabin. I was planning to leave Percy's corner alone so that he could get a bad grade as a cabin leader. We reached the cabin and walked in. Tyson was already there, with a broom and pan, cleaning Percy's corner of the cabin. I was furious, Percy should have been cleaning that instead of Tyson. Why did it seem that all of a sudden Percy was getting on my nerves constantly!

"Tyson, don't you think that Percy should clean up his own mess?" I asked. Tyson shrugged, not looking at me and continued to work. I just sighed and started to my own side of the cabin, to see that it was already organized and clean. I was sure that I had a few trash items at least, but it was spotless, like someone had already cleaned there. I was touched, and angry. Tyson did too much; he already told me that he was going to build me a shield concealed in a golden bracelet. I had a perfect sword that Rachel and Maygan chose with me, its name is Katastrofí or Destruction. It collapsed into an earring. I had a pair, one was a fake, one was the real sword.

"Seriously, Tyson don't you think that Percy takes advantage of you a little?" I didn't want Tyson to have to do everything, but I also didn't want to hurt his feelings again.

"Percy does a lot more that you know, he has had a rough life," Tyson replied, he sounded so angry and defensive so I backed off. A mad Cyclops was probably not one of the best things to have against you.

We left because there was nothing for us to do there, so instead, Rachel and Maygan decided that if I was going to be a true daughter of Poseidon, I would have to learn to swim. They gave me a ridiculous bikini from the Aphrodite girls. It was pink and frilly with rhinestones and not like me in anyway. The only advantage was that Damian was watching us. I stood on the edge of the dock, not wanting to touch the water.

"Are you sure we should swim, campfire will be soon you know," I was cold, and worried. What if I drowned? What if I didn't drown, but made a fool of my-self in front of Damian, then wish I did drown? What if I froze in the water?

"Come on Ademia, you can do it, the water is warm from the sun," They were lying through their teeth, their lips were blue and they were shivering from the cold water. I looked back, and sure enough, there was Damian, and in fact most of the camp was watching me.

I slowly turned back to the water, and inched to the edge again. I dipped a toe in and jumped back. I knew that my dad never really died from drowning, but that didn't mean I couldn't. My mom tried to get me to swim, but she never could. I would just I freak out in the water, screaming until I got dried off completely. I had to have a hair dryer for my hair at all times, my showers lasted about 3 minutes before I got scared and rushed out, I had to change my shirt if I spilled water on it. How could I stand diving into a lake and be fine? I shivered again, just from the thought.

Suddenly, a hand was on my back, and I plummeted into the water. I was in deep, and I screamed. Wait, I screamed, and didn't drown? I kicked my legs up until I broke through to the surface. There, in blue and white swim shorts, was Percy, grinning like a smug fool. I sputtered and kicked furiously, waving my arms to stay above the water. I watched the campers laugh and taunt me. I was furious, at them and Percy. He jumped over my head and dove deep into the water, then unexpectedly wrapped his hand around my ankle, pulling me down. We were at least down 25 feet before he let go. I could see him perfectly fine, though it was extremely dark. I heard a splash above and saw yet another body in the water.

"What is your deal? You tell me to stay away from other boys, then push me into my worst fear, are you sure you're my brother Percy? Cos your not a very good one!" I shouted at him under the water, surprisingly my voice came out perfectly. He sighed.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon, that means that you would have been perfectly fine in the water. If you freaked out, not my fault. You didn't have to listen to me about Damian, I just thought you should know because if I didn't have Annabeth, you know how many girls would be after me? Damian is great, but you should always be careful, I was careful with Annabeth at first too. I am just looking out for you!" he yelled back. I was sick of him already, so I swam to the surface, which being the daughter of Poseidon, wasn't really that hard. When my head was above the water, I saw Damian right in front of me, smiling.

"Maybe it's just me, but you don't seem to be very much of a daughter of Poseidon," He chuckled. I laughed with him. I guess I didn't make a very good daughter of Poseidon.

At campfire, Maygan, Rachel and I all sat together and talked about my first swimming lesson. Everyone sung songs and was happy, as if my little embarrassment never happened. Percy and Tyson didn't look at me, the annoying little sister. Nothing out of the ordinary. We sat and chatted, like we did before Camp Half-Blood, like we did before we knew we where demigods.

Then, of course, some occurrence had to happen to make it so that the reality of our situation was completely shown.

The fire erupted, like someone shot a firecracker into it. Out came a small girl from the fire. She looked frightened, scared, and nervous.

"Hestia? What is wrong?" Chiron asked, his tail flicking.

"Gone, all of them! Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Hades, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus. Disappeared from Mount Olympus. Just POOF! And they were gone!" she said rather quickly.

"Dad? Gone?" Tyson asked.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" Percy and Annabeth asked at the same time. They looked at each other lovingly, then seriously back to Hestia.

"I was tending to the hearths and they were arguing with Zeus. Then suddenly they vanished and all that was left were different colors of dust." She rushed out.

"I'll find them," Percy offered, he stood proud and confident. Hestia shook her head.

"Apollo said something about three girls, they would find something, I don't know what though," she said.

Chiron walked towards her, "Hestia, who did Apollo say?"

"I do not know which three girls, but I knew that they would be young," She said. Then she disappeared again. Chiron turned to look at Rachel, Maygan and me.

"Ademia, daughter of Poseidon, will you take this quest?" He asked. I looked at Maygan and Rachel. They nodded their heads.

"I accept," I answered. Chiron nodded and motioned to Percy to come. Percy steadily walked over to him.

"Take your sister to the Oracle," Percy nodded and took my arm. I caught one last look at Damian, who looked worried sick, and headed with Percy towards the attic of the big house. Percy left me when we were inside.

I looked ahead to see a young red headed girl. She was sleeping gracefully and I wondered why I hadn't seen her around camp.

"Excuse me?" I called out. She jumped.

"Oh! Sorry, just getting caught up on sleep. What do you need, no wait, don't tell me, you accepted a quest," she said quickly. I nodded my head. She smiled and cleared her throat. She closed her eyes, and I was surprised she didn't ask for my palm.

_You shall travel east, in Zeus' domain_

_Far from your parent's care and rein_

_See what you want and what you loose_

_Given the choice, wrong is how you'll choose_

She opened her eyes and sighed. I was completely confused.

"What was that? It sounded like a little kids poem that mixed itself with Olympus," If that was the prophecy, it really sucked. It was also too confusing.

"Sorry, I don't know what I say, I never do until someone tells me. And even then I don't know what I mean," She said as she shrugged her shoulders. Getting up, she walked out of the attic. I guessed that she didn't really go out much. I left with her words echoing in my head. What would I choose wrong?

"Ademia, you are able to bring two other people with you on your quest," Chiron called out to me as I reached the camp fire. Rachel and Maygan instantly rushed to my side.

"You both know that I would choose you, didn't you," I cheered. They nodded their heads.

"How soon do we leave?" Rachel asked. Chiron pitched in.

"Tomorrow morning, tonight you will pack," We nodded and rushed to our cabins. I walked in, to see Percy and Tyson talking.

"Oh, Ademia, getting ready to go? You might want this," Tyson brought me the golden bracelet, with all our names and 'Poseidon' on it. It was pure gold, with a band of bronze running through it. I put it on, and it instantly molded to fit comfortably on my wrist.

"Press on Dad's name to release the shield," Tyson said. Percy sat there silent. I pressed 'Poseidon' and immediately a shield formed from the bracelet. In the middle was a greenish-blue trident.

"Thank you Tyson, this is amazing!" I embraced him in a hug. He hugged back, and I relaxed. I knew he was no longer mad at me.

"Well, I guess you need your beauty sleep," Percy spat venomously. I looked at him.

"Percy, I don't know if I'll come back or not, but either way, I don't want to leave knowing that you're mad at me. I hope that maybe you'll forgive me, because I'm forgiving you. I know that you're being protective, being the eldest. So if I don't come back, just know that I love you big brother". Percy stood, and gave me a hug, I swear both he and Tyson had tears in their eyes. I knew that if I kept it up, soon I would be bawling too. We let go.

"Is there anyway I can talk to my mom?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Percy nodded.

"Come with me," He took me to the dock. From the moonlight, I could see a small rainbow in the water. Percy took a drachma from his pocket and threw it in the rainbow while saying, " O' Iris, accept my offering."

The drachma dissolved and Percy carried on saying, "Redwood Apartments, Manhattan New York, Apartment 5." My mother was sitting on the couch; she had a tub of ice-cream, her fuzzy blue slippers on, a cup of coffee and a box of tissues. She was wearing the lime green robe I gave her for my fifth Christmas. She had a spoon in her hand.

"Mom?" I asked, not sure that she could hear me. She quickly turned to face me. Well, the image of me.

"Ademia! Your fine! Thank the gods that you guys didn't die on the way to Camp, how are you darling?" She rushed toward the picture, knocking over the tissues and dropping the spoon.

"I have a quest, and I'm scared that I won't make it back, so I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I hope that your life is fulfilling," I choked on my good bye. My mother was still.

"A quest, this early? Why you?" she looked at Percy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why me, but I do know that I love you mom, and I want you to take care," The message disappeared.

I went back to my cabin, packed, and then went to bed, hoping that I would have a good dream. But I doubt it.

Thank you again to XxspecialsomethingxX for betaing, please review (don't worry about asking to update, I'll do it soon enough anyway ;) and please recommend some stories for me to read when I get a chance.


	3. Our Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, sadly, they belong to Rick Riordon.**

**Thank you to XxspecialsomethingxX for beta reading this story.**

Chapter 3- Our destination.

"Where do we even start?" Rachel asked the next morning. We were in my cabin talking about our important quest.

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking intensely. I was never the one who thought things through, which is why I was glad that Rachel was with us. Maygan was muscles, Rachel was brains, and me, well I guess I was the pretty face who led this thing. I didn't really know what good I was going to do, but for some reason, they picked me to lead this quest. What did the Oracle mean by far from your parent's care and rein? What would I choose wrong? I really didn't want to mess this up for my first time.

"Hey, what can we bring? We need to think about emergency supplies. Ambrosia and nectar for sure. Money, both drachmas and dollars. Weaponry, we'll need swords, maybe we can have Hephaestus cabin make some collapsible swords like Ademia's, but not earrings, maybe barrettes and bobby pins. We'll also need shields. We can make those watches and ponytails," Maygan started to put together.

"But we need to leave soon, that could take months to make," Rachel pointed out thoughtfully. While they talked about what to bring and when to leave etc, I saw Percy waving to me.

"I'll be right back," I told them, doubting they heard me anyway. They were arguing about money free ways for flying. Percy led me to the horse stable, where the pegasi were.

"Ademia, I know that I don't want you to be in Zeus' territory, but since you said that that was how Rachel, the Oracle, said you'd go, I'd like to introduce you to Blackjack, Flair, and Rage. They'll pull this for you, make sure to stay low," He grabbed a sheet lying on an object and yanked it up. A golden, shimmering chariot was lying there, with huge wings attached to it. I gasped. It was gorgeous.

"Damian said that you could use it, he's a good kid, better than most here. He must really like you to let you use this though," Percy said admiringly. I blushed; Percy had just a hint of jealousy, like he didn't want me to get to use the chariot.

"Well, um, thanks Percy. I guess that I should thank Damian for letting me use the chariot." I watched Percy nod his head slowly while he looked at the chariot. I walked away and started towards Apollo's cabin.

Damian was standing outside, arguing with another girl from his cabin. He was angry, I could tell by the flared nose and shouting in Greek.

The girl, who I didn't know, was also angry.

"This was suppose to be a group decision! You can't do what you want Damian! What if she really didn't like, what if she's just using you! I bet that she won't even say…" The girl turned and saw me. She was a beet red and started stuttering.

"I just came to say thanks and bye," Damian smiled. I smiled back.

"So, I guess I'll go now," I said as I backed away, waving to Damian, who waved back.

"Come home safely," he said. I bit my lip, trying to avoid what I really wanted to do, but I did it anyway. I rushed towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey, you'll be fine," He said as he hugged me back. I nodded.

"I just didn't want to leave without a little progress with you, guess it happened," I said, looking down. I barely saw him nod.

"Bye Ademia," He said softly, like he was in pain seeing me leave. Like he knew me better than I thought.

"Bye Damian," I said, leaving.

Rachel and Maygan were still arguing over transportation when I got back. They were sprawled across the floor with maps, weapons, and magical items.

"Guys, I've got it!" I yelled. Both of them stared at me. I smiled.

"What?" They both yelled; waiting for my answer. I grinned widely.

"Its already decided. Percy wants us to take the flying chariot and to fly low. Though, if Zeus isn't there he can't blast me out of the sky, right?" I asked. Rachel glared at me somewhat.

"Do you want to take that chance?" She asked.

"Not really, but the prophecy does say that we would be flying; though it said it in a really weird mysterious way. We'll just fly low," I concluded. Rachel and Maygan nodded approvingly.

"Okay, let's pack our stuff out," Rachel and Maygan grabbed weapons and bags. I grabbed my bag and shield/bracelet. My earring/sword was safely in my ear. Damian was standing outside with the chariot, the pegasi already hooked up.

"I thought that you would like some assistance, so I set the chariot up for you. I hope you guys get back safely," He said while smiling nervously.

"Gee, uh, thanks," Maygan stuttered angrily. She was probably excited to do that herself.

"Um, wow, thanks," Rachel said, admiring the chariot.

"No problem, have a safe trip," He waved good-bye and ran off to meet the other archers.

"Okay, let's go," We all stacked our bags and weapons. I gripped the reins.

_Hiya! I'm Blackjack! _I screamed and let go of the reins. I'm sure that I just heard Blackjack talk to me… in my head!

_What child of Poseidon doesn't talk to his creations? I'm Flair by the way, nice to meet you. _This was absolutely weird.

"Do you hear them?" I asked Maygan and Rachel. The raised their eyebrows and shook their heads slowly. I stared at them.

_Of course they can't hear us, only you, Tyson, and Percy can. Poseidon is our creator after all. He created me, Flair and Blackjack. The name's Rage, though I'll be quite gentle with you girls, I don't like men very much, too ruff for a girl like me. Campers didn't find that out until Percy started talking to me. I would prefer you to call me Princess or Beauty, a nice feminine name. If you want, it can be something Greek as well, I am very intelligent for a pegasi, so please, don't act like I'm as dense as those two. _Rage nodded her head to Blackjack and Flair, who were biting each other's manes.

_Sorry boss, we was fighting. _Blackjack lowered his head. Flair kept nipping him and Rage. Rage whinnied sounding annoyed.

"So I can hear you in my head?" I asked them. Rachel and Maygan took second glances at me. I could hear them asking me if I was okay.

_Of course, as I explained, we are Poseidon's creations, so as a child of Poseidon, you can hear us. Now back to the name issue, have you came up with a name? I would prefer something Greek or Latin, if you don't mind. _I nodded my head.

"How about, um," I tried to think of names that Rachel taught me of Greek heroine. I didn't want to go with something that would name her after a goddess, but I did want it to be beautiful.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked. I stopped thinking for a minute.

"To the pegasi," I answered slowly.

"Wait, you can talk to pegasi? How?" Maygan asked, as if I had lost it. Rachel, on the other hand, giggled.

"Oh, because you're Poseidon's daughter, you have the ability to talk to his animals. Like horses and pegasi," She got off the chariot and petted Rage. She whinnied and rubbed her head on Rachel's shoulder.

_Ah, a feminine touch, quite relaxing indeed. I thought that I would die from all the times Tyson insisted on petting me, I can't help but being beautiful, I happen to like attracting male pegasi. _Rage cooed. She was enjoying herself for sure.

_Speaking of attraction, you never gave me your answer about the annual races. Do you still want to go with me?_ Flair asked her. I could still hear them loud and clear.

_I said pegasi, not beasts that call themselves pesasi, I would rather go with that bigheaded unicorn than go with you! _Rage shrieked in disgust.

"Do they already have names?" Rachel asked. I nodded, then remembered Rage's request.

"Well, Rage, the one your petting, is actually a girl and doesn't like being called Rage, she wants a different, Greek name," I explained. Maygan sighed, got off the chariot, and started petting Flair, who snickered.

_Oh, looky, I'm attracting a demigod, now who's the beast. _He boasted. Rage laughed at him.

_She was simply bored and wanted to follow her friends you, nincompoop. _She snickered.

"How about Serena, I know it's Latin, but it describes her so well," Rachel said dazed.

_Well, calm and serene is the exact opposite of what many male campers say. I like it. Please call me Serena from now on. _Rage, now Serena, said. I sighed.

"Fine just so long as we get out of here," I said. Rachel and Maygan got the hint and hopped back onto the chariot.

_You got it. Ready Serena? Ready Flair? _Blackjack asked. He was at the front of the chariot.

_Why was Serena first? It should be alphabetical, or um, oh I'm ready. _Flair complained.

_Ready and so glad that you adapted to my new name so well. It relaxes me. I like that Rachel girl, she is very wise and gentle. As a daughter of Athena, I wouldn't expect any less. _Serena blabbered on. I nodded to Blackjack.

_Okay, here we go! _All three of them broke into a run at the same time. Off the ground we went and into the sky. People from below waved and cheered. I could see Tyson, Percy and Damian all waving to us. I waved back and took the reins.

_Please don't whip to hard; Flair tends to complain about it. _Serena said. I smiled and nodded my head. I was simply glad that we started our quest out so well.


	4. The Proposistion or Flying gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this, I don't own Percy Jackson…**

**Chapter 4- Flying gone wrong**

Things were going great for a little while, then we crashed. Well, almost crashed. If it hadn't been for Flair, we would have been fine, but being the idiot he is, he got distracted by other birds.

_Hey, do you think we could give them some tips on how to really fly? _Flair asked. Serena, Blackjack, and I all shouted no, but it was too late, he pulled away while Serena and Blackjack where going the other way. The chariot rocked; Maygan and Rachel rushed to grab our bags. I tried to convince Flair to ignore the birds. It wasn't too hard, they were coming straight at us. Now, if you haven't heard of man-eating pigeons then congratulations, you just have. And the fun fact, they looked hungry.

"WE NEED FIRE!" Rachel yelled. Maygan dug into the bag of weapons and pulled out a flamethrower.

"How in the heck did you stow a flamethrower in there?" I asked as I tried to control the pegasi.

_Who really cares, get rid of _them _before they eat us. I don't feel like being bird food today!_ Blackjack snarled.

"Hephaestus cabin, duh," Maygan said as she torched the birds. The birds quickly exploded, the burnt feathers stinking up the air and the some birds landed in the chariot. Rachel screamed while Maygan took off their heads with a dagger.

_Thank the gods that's over, I swear, I hate those things, they are the one thing I don't know. Perhaps you know? _Serena asked.

I sighed. "Sorry, no, I don't know. Hey, Rachel, what do you think? What were those?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed the flame thrower back in the bag.

"So how did you know to use fire?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know, but I do know that they could be killed with fire. I don't remember what they're called either. Well, okay I remember reading about them somewhere, but at the moment, I didn't know what they were," she explained.

I sighed again. After our first near death experience, I just knew there were more to come.

I yawned. It was close to twilight, usually my bedtime. My eyes drooped and the reins loosened in my hand.

_Hey! Stay with us, if I can't sleep, you can't neither! _Flair shouted at me.

Serena sighed. _It's either, not neither you nincompoop, s_he whinnied.

I chuckled and looked back. Maygan and Rachel were both lying down on the bags fast asleep.

"Serena, do you think we should change Flair's name to Nincompoop?" I asked her.

She laughed. _It certainly fits him better! _she exclaimed.

_Guys, I don't think I can make it... _Blackjack said sluggishly. He started heading down.

_NO! _Serena and Flair shouted, but it was too late. Blackjack fell asleep and we were plummeting towards the ocean.

Rachel and Maygan woke up and looked over the side. Then they started screaming with me. Rachel bent down to do something in the chariot, and WHOOSH! Over the side she went.

"Rachel!" I screamed and headed for the back. Maygan grabbed me.

"You jump, you'll die!" she shouted over the wind. I looked her in the eye.

"And if I don't, Rachel will die. Grab the bags, cut the pegasi loose and grab onto Serena. Wake Blackjack up, hit him with something." I tossed a bag to her, took a deep breath and dived off the side.

Rachel was far ahead of me, close to the water and screaming. I tried with all my will power to cushion her with the ocean below. The ocean raised and caught her. A large figure appeared in the water, and in its hand was Rachel. She was unconscious. For a second I forgot that I was free falling. I landed right in the belly of the giant water blob. It dispelled and Rachel and I rolled onto a beach. Maygan stood above me. Rachel moaned and groaned. I smiled at Maygan, who glared at me.

"I didn't have to cut them. I managed to save the chariot, they landed safely. What you did was stupid and foolish, but," she smiled. "If you hadn't, Rachel may be dead."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said faintly. It made me wonder what had come up from the water and grabbed Rachel. Did I really make it?

_Sorry boss, I shouldn't have done that, it was all my fault. Can you forgive me? _Blackjack asked as he nudged me with his head affectionately.

"It's not me who needs to forgive you, it's Rachel," I said, pointing to a wet Rachel who was now sitting up coughing up water. I rushed over to her and checked her vitals. Her eyes were normal, so I didn't think much of it, but I didn't have medical training either.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" I asked loudly. She grimaced and covered her ears.

"I'm not deaf, in fact, my hearing may be better than yours, still," she added and smiled. I began to breath again.

"Hey guys, I don't think we're in the U.S. anymore," Maygan yelled to us. I looked up and saw a huge rock arc. It definitely wasn't America.

"It looks like the Philippines. I may be wrong though," Rachel said as she stood up. We were all staring at the rocks in amazement. We weren't the ones to notice the Greek letters on the top of the arc.

Κάντε μιαπροσφορά, ένας μένει πίσω, δύο συνεχιστεί

_Greek? I don't think were in the Philippines... _Flair said.

_No, I recognize this formation, it is the Arc of Janus, the god of decisions. _Blackjack said. Serena huffed at him. I backed up to where they stood. I could see the fine edges on it meaning that it was man made.

"But what does Kánte mia prosforá, énas ménei píso, dýo synechisteí mean?" asked Maygan after I told them what it said.

"It says 'Make an offer, one is left behind, two continue'" Rachel said while she studied it. Maygan huffed.

"I know what it says, but what does it mean?" She said hastily. Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"It means, you make a choice, young demigods," said a deep voice.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the pegasi," I muttered. Rachel and Maygan shook their heads. We all turned around slowly to see a god. Well, at least I assumed it to be a god, it may have been a titan. It looked normal, but it had two heads.

"Your Janus, the god of decisions. What do you want with us?" Rachel asked. We started backing away slowly. Janus laughed and simply snapped his fingers making three dresses appear. They all were pink and black, but different patterns and shoes and everything. In fact, color was the only thing the dresses had in common.

"Pick your outfits and meet me at the arch in 15 minutes," Janus told us before disappearing. We stared at the dresses and looked at each other. The only one of us that was even close to dressy was me, and I rarely dressed up for that fact.

"Well, I'm freezing cold and I really don't want to be stuck with the skanky dress," Maygan said before digging through the random piles of things. She pulled out a mixed color dress. The top was simple black with a lace corset and undertuck. The skirt of the dress was a sleek black. She then picked out a black shrug, pink ribbons, lace leggings, and strap heels. On a stone, there were three head pieces and she chose the random ivy looking one. In about two minutes, she was dressed and came out from behind her changing-rock. She then picked out a necklace. She chose a simple dangling, diamond necklace.

I shrugged my shoulders and dug through the dresses, though there was only two, and found a French wrapped dress. I moved on two shrugs, where I found an adorable pink, lace shrug. I found a pair of black, fingerless gloves and pink lace leggings in the next pile. I picked out a pair of boots and a pillbox hat. I changed and looked in the mirror that for some reason there. I looked sexy, to be quite honest. I picked out a chain of diamonds to go with my outfit.

Rachel held her stuff and started changing. She had a V-neck top that showed off a lot. It was cut off by a bow and the skirt was purposely tattered and flared. She had a pink, lace shrug too, and long black gloves. She didn't have any leggings, but I had always known that she hated them anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. She had simple slip on shoes with little bows. She chose a round hat and loops of pearls.

We walked to the arch, where there was now a stage and flashing strobe lights. Not only was Janus there, but a lot of other things that I don't even want to describe. The arch now said Fashion Show. I had a bad feeling about this.

"First off, sporting a finally made dress from Aphrodite before her sad disappearance is Maygan Fitzgerald and she looks lovely with her simple dress designed to actually be worn by Artemis, but donated for this walk off. And here she comes!" Janus shouted to the crowd, which exploded in applause. Upbeat music started playing and some one pushed Maygan through the arch. She froze immediately. The crowd chanted for her to strut. She took a few steps at first, then suddenly, smiled and strutted like a model, posing at the end of the stage. She turned around as Janus announced the next dress.

"Next, wearing a beautiful v-neck with a sheath tail dress is Rachel Blizeki! This dress, also created by Aphrodite, was worn on her embarrassing date with Ares where he took her to a Paris dinner!" he shouted before Rachel walked out. She stumbled and tripped on the tail a lot. The crowd laughed and howled at her different poses. She ran off the stage, her face red.

"And now, wearing a dress created by Aphrodite, again, is Ademia Lowel! She wears this fancy French wrapped dress that compliments her figure well. This is actually on of Aphrodite's discarded dresses! Put it up for Ademia!" Janus yelled and the crowd went wild as I walked out. I tried to walk as normal as possible and had very few poses. I walked back to where Maygan and Rachel waited and Janus spoke again.

"Now, judges, the scores please," He said, before reaching for the envelope in one of the creatures hands.

"Our first judge has chosen Ademia as the winner for figure complimentary, simple walks, and few poses. He was never much for big style. Our second judge has picked Rachel for entertainment, he likes a laugh him. Our third Judge has picked Maygan for all requirements. Well, looks like they will have too choose themselves who is the winner and is to stay behind at the arch! Who will they choose?" he announced.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rachel asked. Janus groaned, snapped his fingers to make the crowd disappear and turn the arch back to normal, and pointed to the arch.

"It says right there that you must choose one to stay behind and two will go on. You as a daughter of Athena must know how to decipher riddles," He groaned. Rachel cleared her throat and looked down, embarrassed. Maygan looked straight at Janus and glared.

"I'll stay, you two go on," she said. We both looked at her. She was still staring at Janus, who was still smiling.

"No, we all go on," I said sternly and watched Janus' smile vanish.

"Guys, I can handle myself, I'll stay, you go on," she said. I opened my mouth, but she looked at me. Something about her eyes told me that she didn't want to hear it and that I should just go with it.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. She nodded and walked towards Janus, who was smiling again.

"Goody, we will just stay here, but you two may go on after changing back into your original clothes, unless, you don't want to," He said. I grabbed my clothes and so did Rachel. We both changed and headed on. I looked back and Maygan waved me on. I bit my lip and turned around, where Rachel was waiting.

I missed Maygan already, and I really didn't want to face that cave without her.


End file.
